Could he?
by baldigus
Summary: daikeru yaoi , Daisuke is going out with Hikari but he has a crush on Tk, and lately Tk has been giving off subtle hints that makes daisuke wonder, could he?


I don't own Digimon; I'm merely stealing them for this fic.  
  
Ok here is some stuff you have to know to understand the fic.  
  
One-yaoi is homosexual relations, which means gay. If you don't know what gay or homosexual means I suggest you consult the nearest dictionary before you read this.  
  
Two- Hikari is going out with Daisuke. Hikari is going out with Daisuke because Takeru didn't want a relationship with her. (This is a yaoi story) Daisuke is going out with Hikari because he dose not want anyone to know that he is gay.  
  
Three- I realize that this whole fic will be out of character for the most part, because it wouldn't be yaoi if it weren't out of character.  
  
Four- if you don't like yaoi don't read the fic.  
  
Five- if you don't like Daikeru don't read the fic. If you like Takari or Daiken you probably wouldn't like this fic because it's not in here.  
  
Six-I use a mixture of Japanese and English names. I pick and chose the ones I like. And please read and review it may not be a good story but Im writing it for my own enjoyment.  
  
Lastly- Daisuke's thoughts will be marked with on '  
  
God what a crappy title. eh I've stalled putting this up for long enough  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
1 Could he?  
  
The digidestined (except for ken and Cody because I don't like them) sit upon a huge section of bleachers watching Takeru playing in a game of basketball against some other team. The details didn't really matter to any of them, none of them cared, and they were all here for other reasons other than to watch a basket ball game. Yolie was there because she had nothing else to do. Hikari was there because Daisuke was there. And Daisuke was there to watch Takeru. Daisuke always had these warm feelings towards Takeru. He never really could talk to him without getting nervous, so every time he and Takeru would talk he'd blurt something out about Hikari. He used this fake attraction for two things. One was a feeble attempt to make Takeru jealous, and the other was to throw people off about his sexual preferences. Daisuke had always been attracted to boys. When Daisuke was growing up he never heard about gay couples, he'd only heard that gay was something very bad and disgusting. He never understood why something that felt so happy and natural could be deemed repulsive by society. Only recently Daisuke has accepted his sexuality and become proud of it in a way. He didn't see it as a curse as some people do, he saw it as an opportunity to be original something that would make him different from all the ignorant closed-minded slobs that thought he was something less than human.  
  
Daisuke ran his hand through his thick burgundy hair, staring at his object of affection. 'God Takeru is so hot! I mean he's perfect in every way. It would be so cool just to be able to hold him. If I could have Takeru I wouldn't ask for anything else in the whole world. But that would never happen. I mean Takeru must be straight; on the other hand he did turn down Hikari when she asked him out. But he said he didn't want to ruin there friendship, well even if he was gay he hasn't shown any sexual interest in me at all.' Daisuke had a lot of things he had to use to make people think he's straight. He hid straight porn on his computer in front of the multiple folders filled with yaoi images. He even hid straight magazines under his bed so people would find them. He had gone to great lengths to cover his tracks. The greatest cover was sitting right next to him, his greatest cover and greatest lie. The name of this lie was Hikari. His pretend girlfriend. 'God I hate Hikari! Well I guess I really don't hate her. I hate what she is to me. She's my little lie. Maybe what im doing is wrong but with Hikari with me no one would know that im gay. I do like Hikari, but only as a friend. I hope I don't hurt her when we break up. Which I plan to do the minute I get out of high school.' Daisuke was brought back to reality with a tap on the shoulder by the purplish color haired girl that was sitting next to him. Yolie always had an attraction to Daisuke and confided this great secret to Hikari only. This was only a few weeks before Hikari and Daisuke started going out. Thus Yolie always resented Hikari for dating Daisuke even though she told Hikari that she didn't mind and she had gotten over her crush. And yet she still harbored feelings for the young boy.  
  
"Hey Daisuke what are you staring at?" Yolie asked in puzzled tone. She looked into the basketball court trying to find what his complete attention was fixated on.  
  
"W. what?" Daisuke replied.  
  
"I said what are you so interested in?" Yolie asked again, still looking into the court.  
  
"Its nothing I was just thinking about stuff." Daisuke replied.  
  
"What are you two babbling about? Im trying to watch the game!" Hikari yelled to the two  
  
"You mean your trying to watch Takeru." Yolie mumbled. Realizing Daisuke and her were looking in the same direction. It wasn't just looking at the basketball court either. It was like a hawk watching its prey, but instead of looking hungry the two looked like they were in a euphoric state. Suddenly realized that Daisuke and Hikari were staring at Takeru. She thought nothing of it at first and continued to watch the game.  
  
"Yeah go Takeru!" Hikari yelled encouragingly.  
  
"Stop yelling Hikari! Im trying to watch the game" Yolie said mockingly, and her tongue out at Hikari. Hikari and Daisuke were still staring at Takeru and didn't even acknowledge Yolie's presence. Yolie sighed and slumped down in her seat waiting for the game to end. And conveniently the crowd began to chant.  
  
"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" followed by a loud buzzing sound.  
  
"Thank god." Yolie said with relief. Takeru waved to his friends and ran up to them. Yolie then began to pay close attention to Daisuke and Hikari. Daisuke licked his lips seductively and ran up to Takeru and Hikari just eyed Daisuke suspiciously.  
  
"Great game Takeru!" Daisuke screeched like an anxious schoolgirl. "You looked so hot out there! I mean you played so hot out there! Hot meaning you played well heh heh" Takeru smiled and grabbed Daisuke's hand too lead Daisuke back to the rest of the group. Yolie smiled to herself realizing she may still yet have an advantage over Hikari. Hikari just looked even more impatient with Daisuke.  
  
" Hey Daisuke I wish you would be have as affectionate to me as you are to Takeru." Hikari hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about Hikari?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Your still holding his hand you idiot." Hikari said angrily. Everyone glanced down to see that Takeru and Daisuke were still holding hands from when they trotted over to the group. Both boys blushed a deep crimson and let go of each other's hands immediately.  
  
"Sorry I was to swept up in the moment, ya know after winning the game I didn't even realize." Daisuke explained quickly. Takeru looked almost disappointed, Yolie had a questioning look on her face and the statement seemed to make Hikari really pissed off.  
  
"Your not even on the team Daisuke!" Hikari yelled as she stomped off. Daisuke seemed not to care what Hikari did, his attention was more fixed on Takeru.  
  
"So um Takeru you played really well out there." Daisuke mumbled looking at his shoes.  
  
"Hmmm, you already said that Daisuke." Yolie said with a haughty tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, heh" Daisuke replied.  
  
"Well?" Takeru questioned to Daisuke.  
  
"Well what?" Daisuke answered.  
  
"Well aren't you going to go after her? She is your girlfriend after all." Takeru asked.  
  
"But your already here, I mean err. you mean Hikari right?" Daisuke said nervously.  
  
"Of course I mean Hikari, who else would you think I meant?" Takeru questioned.  
  
"Eh no one, Hikari will be fine she just needs to vent. So, you played really good out there." Daisuke said with an infatuated tone.  
  
"You already said that twice Daisuke!" Yolie yelled. "Don't you even care about Hikari she's really mad at you, if you don't go after her than she might break up with you."  
  
"You think?" 'Hey if Hikari breaks up with me I won't have to continue this fake relationship and people won't think im gay because I had a relationship. Man things are getting a lot better for me.Takeru played really good.' "Hikari's been mad at me before shell be fine trust me, all I have to do is give her space and everything will be fine."  
  
"Oh really." Yolie said smirking to herself. "Anyway I have to get home, and Daisuke keep your hands off of Takeru!" Yolie said seemingly jokingly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I mean why would I." Daisuke began.  
  
"Hey Daisuke I have to go too, my mom's here to pick me up see ya later Daisuke." Takeru gave Daisuke a hug and ran to his mom's car leaving a confused and blushing Daisuke behind. 'Crap I better get home too its getting late. Man I can't believe my mom forgot to pick me up. I guess I'll just walk home its not really far away I could probably get there in an hour or so.' So Daisuke began to walk home, and arrived at his apartment building in a few hours.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Daisuke opened the door to his family's apartment and noticed that either no one was home or everyone was asleep. 'Why did he hug me? I shouldn't read too much into this. He did grab my hand first and he didn't let go either. I wonder. could he? Could he gay? I couldn't be so lucky though.' Daisuke hugged himself and remembered the moment thinking of Takeru. 'I wish I could relive that moment forever; it was the best moment of my life. Oh well I don't think I should make a move on Takeru, what if he hugs all of his friends. On another hand he did hug me really tight and rubbed my back. And it was a pretty long hug. Eh im tired I'll think about this tomorrow.' Daisuke walked to his room and went to sleep.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
He heard the telephone ring waking him from his deep sleep.  
  
"Ugh what the hell, who could be calling," he glanced over to the clock " at three o clock in the morning"  
  
"What?" Daisuke yelled rudely in the phone.  
  
"Um Daisuke its me Takeru."  
  
"Takeru why are you calling me this late, or early in the morning?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Dai I haven't been able to get you out of my mind"  
  
"Really T.K., why?"  
  
"I don't know Dai I think I may have feelings for you, like romantic feelings."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, please don't hate me Dai if you don't feel the same way I understand."  
  
"I would never hate you Takeru, in fact I love you! I always loved you ever since I saw you for the first time."  
  
"Really Dai I can't believe this! This is so great!"  
  
"I know my life will finally be wonderful now-:  
  
"Dai will you-"  
  
Suddenly the loud ringing of an alarm clock stopped the conversation.  
  
'No! A dream you're kidding!'  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"Daisuke wake up your going to be late for school!" June screamed  
  
"Fine." Daisuke looked around the room searching for something clean to wear. Realizing there was nothing left clean in his room he frantically began searching the whole apartment. "Hey Jun, do you know if mom did any laundry lately?"  
  
"No, she's been sick you idiot." Jun looked confused by Daisuke's situation.  
  
"Argh! I don't have anything to wear to school." Daisuke panicked. "Hey Jun. do you have anything I could borrow?"  
  
"What? You mean clothes?" she got up and walked to her room. "Hmmm. I think I have a shirt that doesn't have any markings on it you could borrow. oh and a pair of bellbottom jeans that are too small for me." She handed the second hand clothes to Daisuke.  
  
"Their a bit small Jun! Don't you have anything else?" Daisuke pleaded  
  
"Take it or leave it kiddo, its that or go to school naked." She said smugly  
  
"Fine." Daisuke closed the door to his room and got undressed. He found that the bellbottom jeans did fit but they were extremely tight, they were almost like a second skin. The shirt was no different, it was a deep shade of purple and it exposed his stomach so it looked like a belly shirt. He walked into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. As soon as Jun saw him she burst out laughing.  
  
"You look" she choked out between hysterical laughing, "you look like a fag or something!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, how do 'fags' look any different than regular people?" Daisuke glared at his sister. Suddenly Jun stopped laughing.  
  
"Jeez Daisuke, I never figured you to be a member of GLAD, why are you defending those freaks anyway? You a fag or something?"  
  
"Well I never figured you to be such a bigot! and so what if I was, would that make me a freak?" Daisuke screamed.  
  
"Oh my god! You're a fag!" Jun stared wide-eyed, "that's disgusting! You repulsive. freak!"  
  
Daisuke glared at his sister one last time and left the apartment slamming the door. He caught his reflection in the window as he walked down the long hallway. 'Oh god I look like a cross dresser! hmm I kinda like it.' Daisuke whirled around and looked at his backside. 'Maybe Takeru would like it.' Daisuke sighed 'this day is so gonna suck'. He clutched his books to his chest and walked faster.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Daisuke noticed how a bunch of students were staring at him, pointing and laughing. 'Oh god, make this end soon.'  
  
"Hey fairy boy I think you left your wand at home!" one boy yelled to Daisuke. In an attempt to avoid a confrontation Daisuke began to walk faster.  
  
"Did you not hear me fairy boy?" the boy grabbed Daisuke's arm. " Don't look away when I talk to you, fairy boy" Daisuke looked at the boy and saw that he was a full foot taller than Daisuke, and he was surrounded by 3 similar sized boys.  
  
"My names not fairy boy" Daisuke mumbled.  
  
"What was that Fairy boy?" the boy said mockingly. His friends all laughed in harmony.  
  
"I said my names not fairy boy! so don't call me that." Daisuke attempted to pull his arm free, but realized it was futile; the boy was a lot stronger than him.  
  
"Your name is whatever the hell I say it is fairy boy!" the boy yanked Daisuke's arm and flung him onto the ground. Daisuke tried to get back up but one of the boy's friends kicked him before he could. Daisuke reacted quickly by giving the head boy a sharp kick in between his legs, sending the other boy reeling back in pain. The boy's three friends were also quick to react, as the pounced on Daisuke pummeling him in the gut and kicking him in the sides. Only a few minutes passed before the three boys finished beating Daisuke. They stood up and laughed at him, and left Daisuke lying on the ground crying. 'Assholes, I didn't do anything to them' he wiped his eyes to clear the tears 'I have to get to class im going to be late.' Daisuke looked at what he was wearing once more realizing that perhaps he shouldn't have left his house wearing such exposing clothing. 'I hope no one sees me like this, crying and dressed like this.' Suddenly he heard footsteps; they were quick like the person was running. Daisuke pulled himself up trying to wipe away the last of his tears. Then he saw Takeru running toward the front doors of the school. 'Oh god its Takeru! And I look like this!' Daisuke was fortunate that the other boys didn't punch him in the face so the bruises were pretty hard to see. He turned his head away from Takeru in a feeble attempt to hide his identity.  
  
".Daisuke?" Takeru asked questionably. "Is that you?" 'crap crap crap crap crap crap.' Daisuke turned around to face Takeru.  
  
"Oh hey Takeru. shouldn't you be in class" he said nervously trying to keep Takeru from mentioning Daisuke's outfit.  
  
"Im late." Takeru laughed nervously, he eyes kept drifting up and down Daisuke. "Daisuke. what are you wearing?"  
  
"Ummm. it's a uh thing that I borrowed from Jun 'cause all my clothes were dirty." Daisuke said nervously blushing a little.  
  
"Hmmm." Takeru kept eying Daisuke, like you would if you were studying something in a microscope, "so you're wearing girl clothes?"  
  
"Huh, yeah. I guess you could say that." Daisuke kept from making eye contact with the other boy.  
  
"Why didn't you just wear something dirty? I mean there had to be something that wasn't that dirty" Takeru began smirking to himself 'now that I think of it that orange shirt wasn't very dirty at all, it was only wrinkled.' " Or did you want to wear girl clothes?" Takeru was still smiling.  
  
"What, yea, I mean no! I mean maybe." Daisuke admitted, 'I do kinda like this.'  
  
"Well I think it looks good." Takeru said, Daisuke was wide eyed. "Hey I have to get to class, see ya later!" Takeru slapped Daisuke's butt and ran to class. 'Did he just say that he thinks it looked good? did he just slap my butt?!' The school bell rang symbolizing that Daisuke was indeed late. 'Crap I have to get to class!' And with that thought he bolted down the hallway to find his first class.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Daisuke sat down with Hikari, Yolie and Takeru for lunch. All but Takeru eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Daisuke why are you wearing girl clothes?" Hikari looked at the deep purple belly shirt that Daisuke was wearing.  
  
"Oh it's a long story I don't really feel like getting in to it right now, I must have explained it like five thousand times." Daisuke noticed that Takeru had been giving him this odd look. Like he was hungry or something. "I told Takeru, if you really want to know just ask him." Hikari looked over to Takeru.  
  
". Well?" Hikari asked awaiting a response from the blonde. His full attention was on Daisuke at the moment though. "Hey! Takeru wake up, I asked you a question."  
  
"Huh what?" Takeru seemed dazed. "Oh Daisuke cross dressing? oh he said he liked it." Takeru noticed Daisuke looked really mad. "Uh I mean he uh had to because of dirty clothes or something, I can't remember." Takeru laughed nervously trying to clear the tension.  
  
"What? Liked it?" Yolie just looked confused. Hikari busted out laughing.  
  
"Daisuke is." she spit out between fits of laughter "a cross dresser!"  
  
"Shut up Hikari!" Daisuke yelled. "I didn't enjoy it I had to wear it because all my clothes were being washed."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up Daisuke! that's no way to treat your girlfriend." Daisuke cringed at hearing Hikari refer to herself as his girlfriend. "And no more wearing more girly clothes than I do."  
  
"But do you like wearing girl clothes?" Yolie asked  
  
"I don't know. maybe. I mean no! Of course not Takeru was joking!" Daisuke said nervously.  
  
"Eh I don't care, it's not funny anymore." Hikari gave Daisuke one more questioning glance. "So anyway."  
  
The small group discussed normal teenage things for about a half an hour until being rudely interrupted by a loud bell. Hikari and Yolie left to their class in a hurry, something about a lab.  
  
"So Daisuke." Takeru looked around to make sure all the other kids had cleared out of the cafeteria. "I just wanted to say bye, cause I wont see you anymore today. So bye." Takeru quickly gave Daisuke a peck on the cheek and ran from the cafeteria. 'What the hell? Did he just kiss me?' Daisuke noticed a small piece of paper had fallen from Takeru's pocket before he left. He unfolded the paper, and after reading the contents he looked shocked. 'How did Takeru get this!' He looked at the piece of paper again. 'This is an email I sent to ken over the Internet! He looked at the contents of the email'. After the whole events in the digital world had quieted down, he had still kept in contact with all of the digidestined but the one he felt the closest to was ken. He told ken everything about himself, and the biggest thing was his huge crush on Takeru. And this was the email that he sent to ken. The email had Daisuke admitting he was gay and that he had a crush on Takeru. 'If Takeru knows about my crush on him and that im gay, does he like me too? He did hold my hand, hug me, pat me on the butt and kiss me on the cheek. What kind of game is he playing?'  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The final bell rang, symbolizing the end of the day in school. Daisuke was hurried to find Takeru so he could talk to him. Of course Takeru found Daisuke first.  
  
"Hey Dai what's up?" Takeru asked cheerfully.  
  
"Takeru how did you get this?" Daisuke flashed the email that fell from Takeru's pocket earlier.  
  
"Oh that. ken sent one to all of the digidestined earlier today. I found it cause I always check my email before I go to school. I don't think anyone else has seen it yet." Takeru looked at Daisuke with empathy.  
  
"No! Ken wouldn't do that!" Daisuke felt betrayed. Takeru kissed Daisuke lightly on the cheek again.  
  
"Ill always be here for you if you need anything." Takeru looked into Daisuke's eyes.  
  
".You will?" Daisuke looked at Takeru with shock. "Do you feel the same way?"  
  
"Yes. I always have since the first time we met. I always thought you liked Hikari, so I never said anything." Takeru looked down blushing " I was so happy when I saw the email."  
  
"You were?" Daisuke looked confused. "Is this a dream?"  
  
"If it were could I do this?" with that Takeru pulled Daisuke in for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Just then a horrible look went on Daisuke's face. "Oh god Takeru, if all the digidestined got the email then that means. Hikari!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I think. depends if people like it. 


End file.
